


Французский — язык любви

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: Эта страница доступна на вашем языке. Перевести? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Нельзя не признать — Говард Старк точно знал, как свести с ума француженку.





	Французский — язык любви

Когда Стив входит в него, замирает, глядя нежно в глаза, и первый раз нецензурно выражается по-французски, Тони не верит своим ушам. Но потом Стив заканчивает: «Я выебу тебя так сильно, что у тебя из пизды звёзды посыпятся», и Тони машинально поправляет: «Не из пизды, а из жопы».  
  
Стив почему-то немедленно краснеет и спрашивает, что Тони сейчас сказал. Тони переводит. Стив краснеет ещё сильнее и принимается ругаться на итальянском. Тони понимает, что не знает примерно трети выражений, которыми Стив кроет Говарда Старка.  
  
— Эй, мистер «звёздно-полосатая идеальность», я, конечно, тоже не в восторге от папаши, но чтобы так…  
  
— Этот мудила заставил меня зазубрить эту фразу для общения с французскими девушками. Сказал — любая будет без ума и падёт к моим ногам. И ведь не соврал — ни одна из тех, к кому я с этим подходил, меня не отшила.  
  
— А хули ты тогда его кроешь хуями? — не понял Тони.  
  
— Этот сын греха и пьянства сказал, что это означает «звёзды твоих глаз разжигают огонь в моей груди». Блядь, я себя таким идиотом сейчас чувствую.  
  
— Это потому, что на моём фоне все идиотами себя чувствуют.  
  
Стив фыркает, целует его так, что уже Тони чувствует себя идиотом, а потом вытрахивает из него вообще все мозги. До тех самых звёзд.


End file.
